The Talent
by Softballnutster
Summary: Mia has an ability she never knew about. What happens when it brings her favorite character out of a book?
1. The Arrival

**Hello people. Just so you know, this fanfic was a collaborative story between my friend Katrina(softballnutster) and me (Matt). Just lemme know how we're doing.**

Here I was again, up _way _too late.

"Seriously Mia, I don't understand why some people hate _Breaking Dawn_."

I was once again talking to one of my best friends, Matt. We were discussing the latest installment of the twilight saga, Breaking Dawn. I had recently finished it, and loved it. We were talking about different way the book could possibly end. I stole a glance at my clock, even though I knew I would become tired if I knew the real time. 10:16. I inwardly laughed. If my parents ever knew that I was talking at this hour I'd probably be skinned alive. Luckily, they always went to bed around 9:30, and they're room was on the other side of the mansion, so they couldn't hear me speaking, although even if they were in the same room, chances were they wouldn't wake. They wouldn't wake even if I came right up too they're ear and blew a trumpet in it. Well, maybe they would then, but you get my idea.

"It's probably the best book in the series, what with Bella being changed." Matt said.

"You can't argue with that, especially with the description Stephanie Meyer gives." I said. I didn't normally read aloud. I was just too embarrassed to talk in , but that quote deserved to be read, and I was going to read it.

"I stared at the beautiful woman with the terrifying eyes, looking for pieces of me. There was something there in the shape of her lips- if you looked past the dizzying beauty; it was true that her upper lip was slightly out of balance, a bit too full to match the lower. Finding this familiar little flaw made me feel a tiny bit better. Maybe the rest of me was in there, too."

"I think she's one hell of a writer, I mean---" He was interrupted by a large crash from down the hall.

"Crap." I muttered. "Sorry Matt, gotta go." I said into the phone. "That's fine. See you tomorrow." Matt said, and I hung up. Our dog, Zack, was either half-blind or just plain stupid, as he was usually bumping into furniture and knocking it over. I got off my bed and started walking down the hall to make sure he was ok.

As I turned the corner into the front room, I laid my eyes on the person I thought I would never meet.

**What do you think? Review!**


	2. The Real World

**Matt: Well, I think that I am going to be the only one writing this chapter. Here we go!**

**

* * *

**

If I had been older then 13, I probably would have had a heart attack. The young woman standing before me was Bella Swan, or Bella Cullen, judging by the glowing red eyes.

"Um… Hi." I said uncertainly.

She remained silent, though her red eyes turned toward me, so I decided to continue.

"My name's Mia Carter, what's yours?"

"Bella. Bella Cullen. I seem to have… gotten lost. Where exactly am I?" she said.

I laughed nervously and replied, "Welcome to my house, I guess." Her eyes went to the floor as I grew silent when realization hit me. This couldn't be the Bella Cullen, could it? No. Definitely not. Vampires didn't exist. They existed in books, movies, and works of fiction. But not in real life. Well, I'll guess the only way to find out was to say something. This is absurd, I thought, as I whispered, "Vampire."

Instantly, her head snapped up, and I knew I was right.

"What did you say?" she asked, worry and fear creeping into her eyes and voice.

"Vampire. You're a vampire." I said, becoming more confident.

"How do you know this?" she said, becoming more frantic.

* * *

**Ok Katrina, everybody's becoming emo, so I'm gonna hand it over to you for tonight.**

**Katrina: hehehe yay

* * *

**

"Um…This is gonna sound so stupid… Long story short, you're from a popular book series called 'Twilight.' And you're not supposed to be real." I replied quickly. I paused. "That sounded so much better in my head." What the hell am I thinking?, I thought to myself.

"Oh my god, we're exposed." Bella whispered. She looked rather scared now. Her flawless forehead wrinkled in worry, and a small frown appeared on her lips. She closed her eyes and a soft moan escaped her lips. I gaped at her.

"No, no you're not. No one believes that it's true. They all think it's just a story. It is just a story. This can't be happening. I'm delusional." I muttered, but if this was truly happening, Bella would be able to hear me. I stopped. "Bella, what was the last thing you remember before coming here?"

Her eyes snapped open and her frightening red eyes stopped on me.

"Apparently I'm a book. Shouldn't you know?" She snapped at me, venom in her voice. She leaned against the wall and slid down it silently. "I was looking in the mirror at myself. I had just woken up."

I thought about that. That was the part of the book I was reading to Matt. Wait, doesn't that mean that Bella has to go hunt?! Crap!

"You should go hunt Bella." I said.

"How do I do that?" She replied. I thought about that.

"One second." I said. I ran to my room to get my copy of Breaking Dawn, and ran back to the room to the awaiting vampire. I flipped open to the page that I had been reading from, page 405.

"Here, it talks about you reaction and hunting. I'm sorry you don't get to have your first hunt with Edward like in the book. It should tell you how to though." She held out her hand and I gave her the book. She read quickly and gave me my book back.

"Ok, I'll be back before morning. Sleep well, Mia." And she jumped out off the window. I was left in a daze as I walked toward my room. Deciding that sleep would be impossible, I slid into bed and took out Breaking Dawn, deciding that it would be helpful to review all that happened after the hunting.

* * *

**A/N: Review people! Me and Matt are being good! C'mon! we have anonymous review!**


	3. The Truth

**Katrina may have to go to Portland, so I may be the only one writing this chapter. By the way, OMFG PEOPLE!!! 3 REVIEWS WITH ONLY 17 HITS!!! AWESOME...**

**Oh shoot, I forgot to add the disclaimer in the last couple chapters. KATRINA!!! IT'S YOUR JOB TO REMEMBER!!! **

_**Katrina**_**: I will say if I WANT to -_- ****IIIIIIII ****make EDWARD say it... topless.... hehehe SAY IT EDWARD!**

_**Edward**_**: Katrina is the supreme ruler of the word. But she does not own Twilight.**

_**Matt**_**: That means U = FAIL. Edward, you forgot me.**

_**Edward:**_** Thanks for reminding me. Matt doesn't own twilight either.**

_**Katrina**_**: DAAARRNN UUUU**

_**Matt**_**: On with the story, ok? People don't care about us. Right people? Ok, here you go.**

_**Katrina**_**: People care about me :'(... ok writing thee story now**

* * *

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

I slammed my fist down on my alarm clock, yelping when I missed and hit the edge of my nightstand. By the time I tried again, I was already awake. I had woken up thinking something was wrong, and then last night came back in a flash. When I saw Breaking Dawn on my lap, however, I came to the conclusion that it was probably a dream. I decided to just let it go, and started getting ready for school.

***

I smiled as I watched the scenery go by. School had been good today, and I was now thoroughly convinced that what I had seen, or _thought_ I had seen, was just a dream. Matt had asked about last night, but I just told him that Zack had just crashed into something. I mean, it would be cool to have your favorite book characters exist all of a sudden, but let's face it, life sucks, and stuff like that doesn't happen. The bus slowed to a halt, and without looking around I knew this was my stop. "Bye Matt." I murmured to him. "See you tomorrow!" he said. I sighed, and got off the bus and headed toward my house. I lived in the woods, and my driveway was probably about a quarter of a mile long. My house was a large mansion, even though it didn't need to be nearly that big. The house had three floors, an attic, and a basement. My room was on the third floor. As I walked down the dirt road, I saw my house appear through the woods. I walked through the perfectly manicured lawn and up the stairs, taking from my backpack the key to my front door. I started backwards when the door unexpectedly yanked open, and my eyes were once again met with an unusual sight. Bella Cullen was once again standing in front of me. I gaped. Last night hadn't been a dream. It really had happened.

* * *

**I know this is kind of an abrupt chapter, but it was mostly a filler, and more action/drama will be here after the break. (I don't really know what they mean by that, but Engadget says it all the time lol.)**

**By the way, Google docs is awesome. And am I using too may lines? How do you let me know??? Ah yes, this button down here. \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**


	4. The Attempt

**I'm not really sure what's gonna happen in this chapter, so we'll just have to see. Also, lemme know if our chapters need to be longer.**

**Disclaimer: If your house blows up due to a bomb that I planted, it's not my fault. jk lol**

_**Real Disclaimer**_**: Katrina and I don't own twilight.**

**Edward: BUT I DOO!!!!**

**Katrina: Edward, I think your actor is gay.... he was humping another guy for photo shoot. I'm sorry.**

**Edward: I'M NOT GAY!**

**Katrina: That proves it.**

**Matt: WTF???**

**Katrina: It's true.**

**Edward: I kiss Bella! How does that make me gay?!**

**Katrina:Hmm... OMG UR HAVING AN AFFAIR!!!!!!!!BEEEELLLLAAAAA!! EDWARD IS HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH MIKE!!!!!!**

**Mike and Edward: WHAT THE HECK?**

**Alice and Rosalie: BUAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Katrina: Edward has been publicly humiliated by me. woooohoooo...**

**Matt: WTF???**

**Katrina 5 minutes later: O SH!T ALL THE ROBERT PATTINSON AND EDWARD FANS ARE GUNNA COME TO MY HOUSE AND BURN ME AT THE STAKE! OOOOOONNOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Matt: I don't know her.**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, "You seem rather surprised to be seeing me again."

"Sorry, it's just that I found the book lying on my bed, and I kind of thought you were a dream."

I pinched my nose shut, and finding that I started to run out of breath, I was pretty sure I wasn't dreaming.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just making sure..." I murmured.

"Ah."

"Well, why don't we go inside, since my parents don't get here till later. Much, MUCH later." I said, feeling slightly depressed. My mother's pregnancy had been an accident, and ever since I was born, they were never there for me. My parents, cared for me, took me to the doctor when I got sick, but we never just had some time together, as mother and father and daughter. I often felt like a third wheel, besides having to do all the chores. There was ALWAYS something to do, I thought bitterly.

I continued walking to the door, with Bella following behind me. I unlocked the door, entered, and dumped my stuff right there. Realizing that my parents would probably yell at me later once they tripped over it, I picked the stuff back up and ran up to the third floor, down the hall, and to the third door on the right. The only time that my parents had EVER done something for me that was not required by law for me was when they helped me design my room. My room was large and spacious, just as I liked it. The walls were a deep forest green. I had a Queen-sized bed with sheets that were a brown color. My favorite part of the room was the large windows with a ledge that I could sit on. I usually opened the window and snuck onto the roof and spent many nights sleeping there during the summer. My room even had a bathroom. The walls in there had a forest-y wallpaper. I dropped my stuff down on my very own hammock, and ran back downstairs to find Bella in on the the La-Z-Boy chairs my parents had bought last year. There were only two, of course, and if they knew someone other than them was sitting in one, that person was going to die.

"I feel I need to discuss something with you, Mia." Bella said.

I sighed. I had known this was coming.

"We need to find a way to help you back into Breaking Dawn. I assume, since I... _read_ you out of it, I should be able to read you back in." I theorized. I had thought this over last night. It made sense, as much as any of this did anyway. Bella had appeared in the state right after the excerpt that I had spoken over the phone.

"How do you propose to do this then?" said Bella.

"I need to write a paragraph or so that depicts you in the book, then I should be able to just read it aloud, and then you should be in the book again." I said.

"I hope you're a good writer..." Bella murmured. I had to agree with her. I had never really written fiction before, only reports and stuff like that for school.

After thinking about it for a while, I went over to our general junk drawer and grabbed a pencil (my parents may have been rich, but they _certainly_ were not orderly.) Then I went over to the closet and found some paper. I sat down at our living room table, and began to write.

In the Cullen household, Bella Cullen and Edward Cullen are sitting together at a table.

I assumed that was all I needed. Just that one sentence. I read it silently a couple of times, and decided to call Bella over.

"That might be enough. Let's try." Bella muttered. I breathed in deeply and started to read aloud that one sentence. I closed my eyes and spoke from memory.

"In the Cullen household, Bella Cullen and Edward Cullen are sitting together at a table." I waited, and did not speak. Last time the effect had not been instantaneous. I didn't open my eyes. They were closed for a solid 5 minutes before Bella spoke.

"I don't believe anything happened. And you can open your eyes now." I slowly opened my eyes wanting to believe that it had worked. No offense to Bella, but I really didn't want to be stuck with a vampire for the rest of my life.

"Perhaps you should read the same paragraph that got me here?" Bella slowly suggested. I didn't believe that would work, but I agreed. I found my book and flipped to page 405. I looked at Bella and she nodded. Proceeded to read that paragraph, and once again, waited; and once again, nothing happened. At this time, I was begginning to lose hope in ever reading her back to her book. Maybe I wasn't strong enough to read her back, and that getting characters out of a book was far easier then getting them in.

"Maybe the next paragraph?" Bella thought out loud, losing hope. Well that makes two of us. I sighed and read the second paragraph. We waited, but this time, something happened. I heard a BANG! and turned my head to the window, where I saw a bird stuck to the window. I laughed at the oddness and took the bird inside. Bella took on a strange look, snatched it away from me, and drained the poor starling in 2 seconds. I gaped at her. She stood there, shocked, and then quietly disposed of the body.

"I guess I got thirsty." She whispered. I sighed and sank in the nearest chair.

"Well, my parents are gonna be home soon. I think you should go." I said, deflated by my failure. I knew that we had to find a way to send her back. I knew that we found the way, but what I didn't know is why it didn't work. I'd have to think about it, but until then, I'd just have to wait.

* * *

**Matt: This is the longest chapter yet, at 1022 words. From now on I'm going to try and keep the word count at or above 1000 words per chapter. Btw, I will probably be the only one doing footnotes, since Katrina can't post stories on her computer. Stupid parental controls. :( Btw, lemme know if anything is wrong by pressing this little button down here somewhere. :) \/ \/ \/ \/ **


	5. The Solution

**The suspense is building...**

**I suggest that you don't read the reviews, as one reviewer got pretty much spot on as to what will happen. He didn't know it, but he did. So basically, U + REVIEWS = *SPOILERS***

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, nor do I want to. Katrina, that's all we need to say, right? (I doubt it will end there.) **

**Katrina: You got that right.... but what can I say?**

**(after thinking)**

**I LOVE VAMPIRE BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Edward: You talking bout me? **

**Katrina HECK YAH**

**Edward: .....i say GABBY IS A B!TCH AND SHUD DIE!!!**

**Katrina: I TOTALLY AGREEE!!!!!! *fist bump***

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!**

**Matt: Edward uses chatspeak?**

**Edward: lol omfg idk lol jk!!!**

**Matt: ...**

**Katrina: lol Edward! roflmao! k, n owts!**

**;D**

**(salt and vinegar chips!)**

**(PS!!!! I AM SUUGAAARR HIIIIIH RITE NOW!! so it may not = gudd...? SORWWWY?HEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ooo and thses is Katrina.?!!)**

**Matt: I'll try to fix it, but sometimes it's hard to tell what Katrina is saying. **

**QUIZ PEOPLE!!!! WHAT IS PANOPHOBIA??? btw, it's not the fear of pans, KATRINA!!!**

* * *

Previously...

"Well, my parents are gonna be home soon. I think you should go." I said, deflated by my failure. I knew that we had to find a way to send her back. I knew that we found the way, but what I didn't know is why it didn't work. I'd have to think about it, but until then, I'd just have to wait.

* * *

Bella flashed out the door faster than I could see, and I got up and headed towards my room. There must be some way to get her back, I thought. As I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, I knew I was going to have a very, very turbulent future.

I opened my eyes and looked at my clock, noticing that it was time for dinner. I was usually the one to do the cooking in this house, and my parents never thanked me. They just sat in front of the TV and ate. I decided to make ground beef with mashed potatoes, and started to cut the onions to sautee.

I watched in horror as the knife fell. It just seemed to slip easily out of my firm grip, heading towards my bare feet. It must've hit an artery or something, because blood started spurting out. Bella appeared out of nowhere, and was on my neck in a second. I slowly faded away, screaming, now gurgling, now silent.

I woke with a start. My heart was going a mile a minute. My hand shot up to my neck, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I slowly got out of bed and looked at my clock, which read 6:53 AM. My parents were leaving for their private cruise to Alaska in 7 minutes. I got out of bed and threw on flare jeans and a random Tee-shirt with the words "Go green" and a frog on it. I checked my clock again and it read 6:55. I ran downstairs, and saw my parents getting into a taxi. They waved halfheartedly and drove off. I sighed and returned to the house, plopping down on the expensive leather couch, and continued to think about the dilemma at hand: Bella. I began my usual method of problem solving in my head.

Why didn't it work?

I could have not read the right sentence.

But it seemed to describe her perfectly!

Option 2: I wasn't powerful enough to read her into the book.

Why was I able to read her out of the book then?

Maybe they just _wanted _to come out of the book, they seemed so real after all.

That would explain it. But that still doesn't tell me how we're going to get her back into the book.

Maybe if I read it with more feeling or something?...

But I sure wanted it to work pretty badly.

Maybe I'm just not powerful enough.

How would I become more powerfu--

Oh my god.

Vampire.

* * *

**Matt: Sorry that chapter wasn't 1000 words long. More like 416. Oh well. It was kind of another filler. And that little conversation at the end was between Mia and herself. And you're probably not gonna hear any more of me in this story (I mean Matt on the phone me. Not story writer me.). **

**QUIZ TIME :: THE ANSWER IS... The fear of everything. OMFG IT'S KATRINA!!! RUN!!!**


	6. The Argument

**Katrina: OMG i'm actually starting the chapter!! and i'm not high on sugar!! THE WORLD WILL END SOON!!!!****  
****Edward: You didn't do the disclamier!****  
****Katrina: well that ur job.****  
****Edward: STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!****  
****Katrina: Fine i'll make someone else do it.****  
****Edward STRI- wut?****  
****Katrina: HAHAHA****  
****Edward :'(****  
****Katrina: hey u went on strike.****  
****Edwrd: but u didn't have 2 b evil!!!****  
****Katrina: Yes i did.****  
****Edward: EVIL PERSON****  
****Katrina: we've already established this.****  
****Edward:...ok then who's gunna do the disclaimer?****  
****Katrina:.....i...dont....know....****  
****Bag of salt and vinegar chips: KATRINA DOES NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! NOR DOES MATT!****  
****Katrina and edward: *Stare in disbelief at bag of chips*****  
****Bag of salt and vinegar chips: What? it's been my life long dream to say a discalimer.****  
****Bag of Fritos: SALT AND VINEGAR CHIPS COME BACK HERE! YOU ARE NOT****ALLOWED TO TALK TO HUMANS!!!!****  
****Bag of salt and vinegar chips: I'm sorry *walks away*****  
****Katrina: *grabs and eats chips* MUA HAHAHA!! THAT'LL teach you to be in****my****hallucinations!!!!****  
****Edward: That was cruel.****  
****Katrina: hey, you're the one eating deer and bunnies!!!****  
****Edward: don't bring that up!****  
****Katrina:... i think you want the chapter...because we've been bad and not updated! i'm sorry bout  
that! i had an affari with a bag of mm's i had 2 work out.... mm's may seem nice on the oustide,  
and taste sweet, but they have bitter personality's.. i swear.****  
****Matt: I won't ask.**

**WELCOME BACK!!!**

**Its been about a year since we've last updated this, and things have changed.**

**I****'m older.**

**Katrinas older**

**We're both more mature (maybe)**

**We both swear more**

**I will certainly be swearing more in my writing.**

So if you don't like it, get the hell out ;)

Previously:

Maybe I'm just not powerful enough.

How would I become more powerfu--

Oh my god.

Vampire.

I stood up, in a daze and slowly walked up to my room. My door seemed to open by itself as I wandered in. It seemed like such a great idea, but it scared the hell out of me at the same time. Anyway, Bella was a brand new vampire, and even though I knew she would be pretty well controlled from the book, there was absolutly NO way that I would be able to convince her to change me. And anyway, did I want her to do this? I mean, I now had endless possibilities open to me, but the consequenses of something going wrong... I laid down on the bed with my heart beating incredibly fast. Even that became interesting to me. I wondered if that same heart would still be beating a couple of weeks from now. My god, my life was probably the wet dream of a few crazed twilight fans right now, but if they had any idea what it was like to be faced with a decision like this...

Back to the matter at hand, how in gods name would I convince her to do this to me? I mean, it was one hell of a desicion for me, but what about her? If I screwed up and was changed for nothing, that was my problem to deal with, but this single action would be placing so much emotional stress on her. If she couldn't control herself, if she just couldn't resist the temptation, I would be dead. Just like in my dream, I thought. All this thinking was really starting to give me a headache. I got up again from where I had been lying on my bed, and walked over to my bathroom. As I stepped inside and turned to the medicine cabinet, a strange thing was looking back at me. My own face, reflecting off the padlock attached to the cabinet. God damn it, I thought. My parents must have been watching too many of those anti-drug commercials recently, and the commercials had obviously gotten to them. I hauled myself back over to my bed, and prepared myself for a restless, painful sleep.

As usual, I woke up around 9, panicked, then realized it was a Saturday. Couldn't clock manufactururs just replace the time with the word SATURDAY for the first few hours of the day? After recovering my dignity, I still noticed a slight feeling of dread. It was nagging at me like all that homework does when it's Sunday. Something important, yet I couldn't remember what it was. I decided that I would probably remeber what it was later. It was funny, yet sad. In all the time that it had taken me to think this through, I was just beginning to enter the kitchen. The marble floor was cold and unyielding to my feet. I opened one of the wooden cabinets and pulled out a bowl, carefully setting it on the island. I sighed and turned to open the fridge when suddenly I heard, "Need some help?" and the milk was also on the island, Bella's hand still holding it.

I pretty much fell over in shock.

I closed my eyes, regained my composure, and said, "Hello, Bella." My voice was monotonous as I realized what the nagging feeling had been from.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Bella, I have an idea." I said quickly, releasing the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"You think you've found a way to get me back?" she said excitedly.

I closed my eyes. "Yes. I believe I've found a way to return you to the book."

Silence. Absolute, complete silence. I realized that I probably should've thought this through more before I told her. As I watched, Bella's upbeat smile began to turn into a concerned look.

"What's wrong?" There really was no answer to this question, and I could see many more questions in her confused eyes.

"Mia? Please, just spit it out. I'm not afraid to make sacrifices." I smiled weakly, knowing that I would be the one making the sacrifices.

Bella became more insitant this time, saying, "Mia! Please."

"Alright. I don't think there's any gentle way to say this," I took a steadying breath and continued, slowly and cautiously, "You're going to have to change me."

Bella tensed in shock, her vibrant red eyes staring at me in horror. I stared back defiantly. She sighed and leaned back on the counter.

"Then there's no way." She said hopelessly.

"This is the way." I retorted. I got her into this, I sure as hell was getting her out.

"I won't do it." Bella replied simply.

"Bella, think about Edward. He loves you. He's probably worried as hell right now, you probably disappeared from right in front of them. Think about Renesmee too. All of the Cullens. They need you." I said softly. I usually wasn't the sentimental type, but the situation called for it.

I could see a war waging in her mind. Her brow was furrowed and she was frowning.

"I'm not strong enough to change you…" She said hesitantly. I smiled internally. I had already prepared an argument for this.

"This is the only time you could do this! My parents are gone and we have the whole weekend for me to change. And I can always say my parents decided to bring me on the cruise, it doesn't leave till Saturday! And Bella, if you think hard about Edward or Renesmee I'm sure you can do it." I saw her will break in her eyes. She wanted to be back with them to much, and I don't blame her. I would too.

Bella remained silent, mouth agape, unable to come up with any comebacks to my arguments. I could see that she still wasn't going to agree with me readily, so I said, "How 'bout we try at noon?" Again, I saw panic in her eyes. "Will that be enough time for you to hunt enough so you won't try and suck my blood?" I said jokingly. Bella laughed mirthlessly, finally relenting.

"Yeah, should be long enough. See you in a few hours." She said weakly. I heard a light whoosh and that was it.

I collapsed on the couch and let out a massive sigh. The weight of what I had just arranged came crashing down on me. I just convinced a newborn vampire to change me, so I could read her back into a book and she could have her happy ending. But what about me? What would happen to me after I was changed? I couldn't stay here, but how would I leave my friends? How could I? I wasn't too worried about my parents, they didn't care for me anyway, they'd probably be happy if I left. But I'd miss this world, the one where I had a place, however small and insignificant it was. I held my head and tried to minimize the headache that was starting. What had I done?

**Wow. As Adam Savage would say, "That was a hell of a thing!" 1171 words! Readers, congradulate on living through the longest boring piece ever! Just kidding. I never thought I would say this, but I know you love us, please review ;)**


End file.
